1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements made to a compact anti-theft device for locking the control levers of motor vehicles.
2. Background of the Invention
Anti-theft devices are constructed for vehicles which contain a hand brake lever and gear shift or automatic gear lever on the floor of a vehicle away from the steering column. Such devices comprise two arms pivotally connected together, the first arm being of hollow form so that the hand brake lever fits therein and the second arm has means for attaching to or securing the gear shift lever. Similar apparatus are disclosed, for example, in U.K. Patent Application 2,142,889 published on Jan. 30, 1985; British Patent Specification 1,131,583 published on Oct. 23, 1968; U.K. Patent Application 2,021,499 published Dec. 5, 1979 and U.K. Patent Application 2,122,153. Other examples of devices used for locking the control levers of automobiles can be found in U.K. Patent Specification 297,498 granted Sept. 24, 1978 and U.K. Patent Specification 1,186,853 published Apr. 8, 1970, however they are only indicative of general prior art.
While these devices suit a variety of different vehicles, and certain of them have features to allow them to extend longitudinally in order that they can span various distances between the brake lever and gear shift lever, they are generally rigid and immobile and therefore will not fit the widest variety of vehicles. For example, if the hand brake is located to the left or right of the gear shift lever these devices are not suitable to accommodate such configurations. As well, certain automobiles made in North America whose control levers are of a larger diameter do not fit through the bore meant to hold the gear shift lever.
The present invention, aims to provide an anti-theft device for locking together two adjacent controls of a vehicle in particular the hand brake lever and the gear lever, which device is capable of fitting a greater number of different makes and models of vehicles. It is believed that the improvement allows this device to fit approximately 33% more vehicles than prior devices of similar type, for example the device described in U.K. Patent Specification No. 2,142,889.
According to the present invention there is provided an anti-theft device for securing two control levers of a vehicle, the device comprised of a first hollow limb having an open end adapted to fit over one control lever and a second limb adapted to releaseably shackle a second control lever.
The first limb is pivotally connected to the second limb, for pivotal movement of the limbs relative to each other in first and second pivot axes, each axis being orthogonal to the longitudinal axis of the first limb. The relative positions of the first and second limbs are adjustable to locate therein and shackle respectively the first and second control levers.
Therefore, if the gear shift lever does not rise completely perpendicular to its base or if it is situated to the right or left of the hand brake, the second limb of the device can swing to either side of said centre line to accommodate the angle, thereby fitting a large variety of options. However, there should be a limit to how far this device can swing to each side so as to make it impossible to put the car into gear.
Preferably, the open bore which fits around the gear shift lever situated between the shackling arm of the device and the second part of the second limb has been made large enough so that it can fit all gear shift levers. However such bore should not be large enough to enable the bore to slip over the gear shift knob. A resiliently deformable insert can be fitted inside the open bore to closely surround and secure the gear shift lever and prevent scratching or bumping.